1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable chamfering tool capable of chamfering the rims of a matter to be processed and also chamfering those of holes and grooves in the matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional chamfering tool intended to chamfer rims or edges of a matter to be processed by the rotating cutter which has cutting blades along its outer circumference comprises a body provided with the cutter at the front end thereof, guide planes perpendicular to each other and attached to the body, and a guide for exposing the cutting blade of the cutter obliquely between the right-angled guide planes. This chamfering tool is moved along the rim of the matter to chamfer the rim thereof while contacting the perpendicularly-crossed guide planes with those faces of the matter which form the rim at their ends.
In the case of the conventional chamfering tool, however, the perpendicularly-crossed guide planes arranged adjacent to the cutting blade becomes an obstacle to smoothly move the chamfering tool along the inner face of a hole in the matter when the inner rim of the hole is to be chamfered. This causes the chamfering not to be carried out with efficiency.
In order to solve this problem, the applicant of the present invention disclosed in his Japanese Patent Application Sho No. 63-114293 a chamfering tool comprising a housing in which a motor is housed, a guide plate attached to one end of the housing, a rotating shaft projected from the guide plate, cutting blades fixed to the rotating shaft with one of them projected downward from the guide plate, and a guide located nearer to the front end of the rotating shaft than the cutting blades and contactable with that side of the matter which has the rim at the top thereof. The chamfering tool can be moved to chamfer the rim of a hole or curved portion of the matter by a predetermined amount, mounting the guide plate on the horizontal face of the matter and contacting the guide with the inner face of the hole or the curved portion of the matter.
The chamfering tool having the above-described arrangement has solved the problem of the conventional tool in that the chamfering efficiency can be enhanced to a greater extent. In order to further enhance its workability, however, it needs systems for more easily adjusting the amount of the matter chamfered and exchanging the cutting blade with a new one.